Rose, Paper and Cats?
by Floric1434
Summary: ALTERNATIVE ENDING ADD Gazelle think he's being stalked but shrugs it off. But he is being stalked. Now Father wants him to marry Hiroto so that the 'stalker' would stop following him. Burn's depressed but Gazelle is too much of a hard-head to know why.
1. Chapter 1

Burn and Gazelle: HOLD IT! ! ! !

Flo: What?

Burn and Gazelle: Y-YOU TOLD US YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A ONE-SHOT! NOT A NEW STORY!

Flo: (sigh) Like I've been explaining to some of FF users… The story line in my head is already, like, a movie length long, and I just KNOW IT that it will be 10x longer if I type it in my laptop T_T That's why I'm making it a NEW STORY

Yuu: So technically… Burn and Gazelle are receiving special treatment (sweatdrops)

Burn and Gazelle: BUT WHY US? ? ! ! WHY? ?

Flo: Cause… you guys are the second most loved Yaoi couple? ? Wait… or were you guys the first?

Burn: (shakes Endou) YOU READ THE SIBLINGS NOTE BOOK RIGHT? ! TELL US WHAT'S THE PLOT! TELL US!

Gazelle: (shaking Kazemaru) YEAH! TELL US!

Kazemaru and Endou: Sssssoorrryy… (getting dizzy) Wwweee cccaaaannnoott ggiivvee tttthhhhaaattt _or else we'll get killed _(gulps)

Flo: The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven! Now… Let's enter Burn X Gazelle World! XD

Burn and Gazelle: WHAT? !

Flo: Uuumm before you guys read… there'll be a little twist in the 5 Aliea Academy captain's lives (sweatdrops) And please act them out people! ^^ (gives everyone a script each)

Everyone: WHAT? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

The white-haired male sighed as he left the school grounds. This was so not his day. Getting chased by a dog early in the morning, late for class and got scolded by the teacher, trip on his own foot during gym and a whole lot more.

Gazelle mentally knocked his head on a nearby tree. This was his unluckiest day. Ever. Probably because he was cursed by someone or maybe it's just his _luck _today.

Suddenly, the bushes nearby moved. Gazelle turned around and waited for anything to happen. Nothing…

He slowly walked to the bushes. It was really annoying actually. For weeks he felt like he was being stalked. At first, he convinced himself that it was his imagination but days turned into weeks and now he was vexed. Do hallucinations last _this _long?

The bushes nearby moved again. Gazelle flinched a bit but braved himself to go closer. It moved again and out of nowhere, a white cat jumped out of it and started attacking Gazelle.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off me!" Gazelle shrieked as he tried to pull the white cat off of his face. With a loud thud, the cat landed safely on the ground, hissed and walked away.

Gazelle sighed as leaned his back against a tree. Blood dripped onto his hands. He touched his cheeks and felt liquid. 'That cat sure did have sharp claws…' Gazelle thought as he wiped the blood off of his cheek.

"You really are _lucky _today, Suzuno Fuusuke…" Gazelle said to himself. He got up and dashed back to his mansion so he could clean his wounds. Unknown by him, there _was _a stalker following him. The mysterious guy chuckled as he jumped down from the tree Gazelle was leaning against.

Slowly he walked into the direction Gazelle was heading but instead of turning right, he turned left and disappeared into the sea of people at Raimon Town.

"Gazelle…" The guy smirked. "… One day you'll be _mine_…"

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

"Oh my God! Gazelle! What the hell happened?" Hiroto screamed in shock as the white-head entered the 5-storey mansion.

"Two words: Cat. Attack." And with that Gazelle dashed to the nearest bathroom to clean his wound. He can clearly hear Hiroto's laugh coming from the main living room of the mansion.

"H-How the hell did you get attacked by a _cat?_" Hiroto tried to stop himself from laughing but it seemed impossible.

"Long story, Gran…" Gazelle placed two plasters over the cat's scratch on his left cheek and right forehead and walked out of the bathroom and into the main living room, where Hiroto was.

"D-Don't tell me, it's because o-of that i-imaginary _s-stalker _of yours?" Hiroto rolled on the gigantic couch and clutched his gut.

"S-Seriously, Gazelle. Last week you got attacked by a squirrel and the week before that it was a racoon and the week-"

"OKAY! I GET THE IDEA ALREADY, GRAN!" Gazelle 'hmph' and launched himself onto another couch and turned on the TV.

On that exact moment, Midorikawa and Osamu came running downstairs to the main living room.

"We hea-" Midorikawa stared at Gazelle, who was absorbed by the TV programme that he didn't even notice the two staring at him.

"Another animal attack…" Hiroto explained to the two and chuckled.

"Another squirrel?" Osamu asked the red-head.

"Nope, just a harmless cat." Midorikawa and Osamu laughed and rolled on the carpet of the luxurious living room.

"G-Gazelle really needs to get a doctor if this keeps up!" Osamu said in between laughs.

Gazelle must have heard him because the remote control suddenly flew into the sky and hit him straight in the head.

"I DON'T NEED A DAMNED DOCTOR!" Gazelle screamed and stomped angrily upstairs to his room on the fifth floor. Midorikawa and Hiroto ran around the mansion frantically in search of the first-aid kit since Osamu's head was bleeding profusely.

They heard the door open but they didn't care. They already knew who it was.

"Hey, Burn! Have you seen the first-aid kit?" Hiroto frantically searched the medicine cabinet for it but didn't have any luck.

"Let me guess… Osamu made Gazelle mad again, right?" Burn sighed but soon enough he was laughing his head off too.

"If I remember correctly, Father placed it in the medicine cabinet in the toilet at the third floor."

"Thanks Burn!" Both Hiroto and Midorikawa shouted as they dragged Osamu up the stairs to the third floor.

Burn chuckled and took another flight of stairs. He was still laughing a little as he entered his own room at the fifth floor. Even though their rooms were metres away, he can clearly hear Gazelle stomping around his room and throwing random things in the air.

"I feel sorry for Haru…" Haru was the mansion's head maid _and _Gazelle's personal assistant. She had been working here long before Burn and the others were adopted by Father.

"Then again… Not." He smirked and chuckled again.

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

Everyone: WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS GUY? ? ? ! ! !

Audience: Eh? You guys are the actors but you guys don't know who it was?

Everyone: How the hell are we supposed to know! Flo somehow managed to blur his face and whole body! So we don't know!

Flo: Well… at least _one _of you did a good job in pretending to know nothing about this! Ushishishishishi!

Everyone: (looks at each other)

Aliea captains: HOLD IT! W-WE LIVE IN A MANSION? ? ! !

Flo: Yup! ^^ Got a prob with that?

Aliea captains: NO! WE LOVE IT! XD

Fuyuka: Hey, where's Yuu?

Flo: Camping trip for a week~ INDEPENDENCE! INDEPENDENCE! XD R&R People! XX33 The white cat won't scratch Gazelle if you review!

Gazelle: ! (covers face) Wait a minute…

Flo: Yup!~ The white cat was me :P

Gazelle: Should've known… PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T WANT FLO TO SCRATCH MY FACE AGAIN!

Flo: (gets ready with cat claws) Nya~


	2. Chapter 2

Flo: Nya! (lifts up cat paw)

Gazelle: GAAH! Don't scratch my face!

Flo: Woof!

Everyone: What the hell?

Aki: (sweatdrops) Thank you for the reviews minna!

Gazelle: ME SAFE! XD THANK YOU EVERYONE! XXDD

Flo: Me don't own IE, if not… (sparks in eyes) I don't know what might happen….

IE Cast: (anime fall) Ichinose would be hers LIKE DUH!

Flo: Ehehehe~ Ikoze! Chapter 2! XD

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

Burn heard a knock on his bedroom door and opened it. It was Nagase, _his _personal butler/assistant.

"What?"

"Dinner is ready, Young Master…" Nagase said as he bowed in apology for interrupting Burn. Nagase was only a few years older than the five young masters of the Kira Mansion but (like Haru) his family has been working as maids and butlers here for generations.

"I already had dinner outside. Now leave me alone." Burn scowled and closed the door. He heard a muffled 'Yes, Sir' and footsteps moving away from his bedroom. Burn sighed and jumped onto his bed. His personal butler could get really annoying sometimes…

He heard another knock and scowled again.

"Now who is it this time?" Burn asked himself as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"What do you wa-" Burn looked outside. Nobody was there. Was it just his imagination? He heard the knock again and turned around. He almost jumped. There was a black cat outside of his window, it front paws on the glass as if begging for entrance.

Remembering that his room was on the fifth floor, Burn immediately dashed to the window sill and opened it. The black cat jumped in and Burn closed the window again.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Burn kneeled to one knee to lift the cat up. The cat seemed to understand what Burn was saying because it meowed and licked Burns fingers.

"Hhmm, you must be hungry…" Slowly, Burn placed the cat on his bed. As he did, he noticed that the cat was wearing a collar around its neck, or more accurately a white ribbon with a gold coloured star-shaped pendant tied around its neck.

"You belong to someone don't you?" Burn asked the cat once again as he examined the pendant. Nothing was written on it. Not a phone number or an address. The cat suddenly hissed as Burn tried to untie the ribbon so he can get a closer look at the pendant.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you something to eat…" Burn walked out of his room, leaving the cat inside and closed the door. He crept downstairs to the kitchen and raids the fridge for any fish. Luckily, there was one left. He took it and placed it in a plate. Burn thought the cat might be thirsty too so he took a bowl of milk with him too.

As he was about to enter his room, a voice made him jump, almost dropping the cat food that he had brought along with him.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Gazelle took note of what Burn was holding. Burn sweatdropped.

"Uhh… For calcium! That's right! Calcium! Scientists say that Japanese people are getting less calcium these days!" Burn exclaimed and shut the door behind him. _(Flo: Does that sound familiar Shugo Chara fans? XD) _Gazelle titled his head to the right. 'That was really weird coming from Burn' Gazelle thought but shrugged it off and went back to his room.

The cat meowed and walked to Burn. It purred as it rubbed its head on Burn's legs. He shivered a little at the touch. The cat meowed again and Burn placed the plate and bowl of milk on the floor. Burn was never _this _kind to animals. Sure, he was no animal hater but this was really weird of him to be giving a home-less cat some food.

The cat suddenly looked up from the bowl of milk and stared at Burn.

"What are you looking at?" That cat-stare sure made him uncomfortable…

The cat hissed and started to attack Burn.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I gave you food didn't I? OUCH!" Burn yelled as hard he could. He pulled the cat off his face and it landed on top of his bed. Burn stormed out of his bedroom angrily and into the bathroom. He did the same Gazelle did just now and walked downstairs.

He crept into the kitchen again and opened the fridge.

"No wonder…" Burn said as he examined the milk carton.

"I gave it expired milk…" He sweatdropped and hurried back upstairs. Luckily, no one saw him as he climbed up the stairs, with his plastered face. Burn opened his bedroom door. His eyes widened in shock. His bedroom was a total _mess_.

His coffee table was turned upside down. The pictures on the wall were scattered on the floor. The drapes were filled with holes. His fire red carpet had white spots on it. The remains of the fish had somehow ended up on top of the air-conditioner. And broken pieces of glass were scattered in front of the balcony door. His room looked like it'd been hit by a tornado. Funny thing was… the black cat was nowhere to be seen.

Burn's scream could be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood. Heck, it might even reach the edge of Raimon Town.

Everyone in the mansion hurried to Burn's room. Gazelle slammed the door opened, almost hitting the frighten and frozen Nagumo Haruya.

"Oh. Our. GOD…" Everyone stood still in front of Burn's bedroom door, hesitating whether they should enter or not. After a few more minutes of dead silence, Burn collapsed and fell on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT CAT!" Burn yelled as he woke up from 7 hours of sleep.

"Cat? And I thought it was a burglar." He heard a voice beside him. Turning around, he saw Gazelle and the others sitting on their respective chairs across the living room.

"That damned cat is going to pay for what he's done…" He cracked his knuckles and his head was filled with vein pops.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the bad voodoo today." Gazelle smirked, got up and walked out of the door. The other three stared at Burn.

"Hey, Desarm's having the bad luck too." Burn exclaimed and pointed at Osamu, who had his head bandaged and wrapped. Hiroto and Midorikawa laughed.

"Looks like both of us are the only people with good luck!" The two shouted happily. Just then, Father called for the two.

"Oh man… Looks like more training!" Hiroto and Midorikawa whined as they slopped towards the stairs. It was Osamu's and Burn's turn to laugh their heads off.

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

Gazelle wondered around town, feeling bored. He kicked a stone and it landed in a puddle. Sure, he was happy that he wasn't the only one in the mansion that had bad luck today but did the others have someone following them? Nope, of course not. He was the only one that has a personal stalker.

He heard some ruffling noises and turned around. Nobody. Feeling scared, Gazelle ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was heading. He made turns and ended up in a park.

He slowed to a stop and rested on a bench. Panting, he wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked around. Lucky for him, the park was filled with people on a Sunday like this so if the stalker was intending to kidnap him, it'll be impossible.

"Maybe Desarm's right… Maybe I should get a doctor…" Gazelle said as he sank into the bench. Boy was he tired. He heard the jingling of a bell and looked down.

It was the same white cat that attacked him this morning.

"If it isn't Miss White Cat That Attacked Me This Morning… What do you want?" Gazelle asked annoyed by the fact that he met up with this cat again. He looked closer at the cat and noticed it had a black ribbon tied around its neck. The black ribbon was tied in a big bow that was placed on the the upper-side of its neck and a small bell was jingling on the bottom-side of the neck.

The white cat purred and licked its right paw.

Gazelle looked at the cat questionably. He was sure that the cat didn't have any bow or ribbon tied around its neck a few hours ago.

"Hey, how did you get this ribbon tied around your neck?" Gazelle asked the white cat as he lifted it up and placed it on his lap. He patted the cat's head and it meowed. Gazelle smiled a little.

He took a closer look at the bell but there was nothing written on it.

"Don't you have an owner?" He asked the cat once again and this time the white cat responded with the shake of its head.

"Okay… now _that's _weird." Gazelle played with the bow a little and the cat hissed. Gazelle, being afraid of animals these days, jumped in shock.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch that ribbon of yours!" The cat nodded and continued to clean itself. Gazelle stood there shock. But soon enough, he was smiling.

"Come on… let's get yourself a home." And with that Gazelle lifted the cat up and started to walk back towards the mansion.

Unknown by him, a pair of eyes had been watching his every move…

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

Gazelle: (gulps; shivering) Flo… your story is starting to creep me out!

Flo: Ehehe~

Someoka: Let me guess… the black cat is your brother?

Flo: VERY VERY smart of you Someoka-senpai~ Ehehehe~

Burn: (getting depressed) Yuu destroyed my beautiful room T-T

Gazelle: Heh… I bet it was uglier before Yuu destroyed it

Burn: I'm sure your room looks like a junk yard :P

Flo: =.=" ENOUGH FIGHTING OVER WHOSE ROOM IS BETTER!

Burn and Gazelle: (flinch)

Flo: Hehe~ Okay! R&R minna! Or else white cat might start a rampage at Gazelle's room X3

Gazelle: NOOOO! Please Review! ! ! ! I sure am _lucky _in this story… TT_TT


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone: AWWW COME ON FLO! REVEAL THE DAMNED MYSTERY GUY ALREADY!

Flo: No way, to da hozay, dudets…

Everyone: Wha…?

Flo: (hiccup)

Gouenji: Have you been _drinking?_

Flo: Maaaaaay (hiccup) beeee~ Okay I'm not, I'm just pretending to be drunk XD but I do have a serious case of hiccups (hiccup)

Everyone: (anime fall)

Flo: You guys will know the guy in about… 2 more chapters? (hiccup)

Everyone: WHHAAAAATT? ? ? ! ! ! !

Flo: Hey, I'm as evil as I can be :P (hiccup) Hiccups are damned annoying =.= (hiccup) Uuummm when you proceed PLEASE don' think this is supposed to be rated M! ! ! CAUSE IT'S NOT! ! !

Aki: Since FF had some _malfunctions… _Flo couldn't update until now… So please forgive her!

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

"Gazelle, where have you been?" Haru asked. She has long red hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her ice blue eyes are what make her more attractive. She was in the lawn sweeping leaves with Hina, a black haired girl about the same age as Gazelle who was also Hiroto's personal assistant.

"Nowhere…" Gazelle said as he walked in the mansion.

"And what is that white thing you're carrying?" The cat hissed and glared at Haru. Hina jumped a bit although the glare wasn't meant for her. The red haired girl, to Hina's surprise, glared back at the cat.

"Haru-chan, it's just a cat, no harm done." The cat seemed to understand what Gazelle was saying, nodded. Haru and Gazelle were like brothers and sisters, so they dropped the 'Young Master' thing, except when Kira-san is around.

She wasn't satisfied of course, she hates animals.

"Gazelle, you know perfectly well animals aren't allowed in the house!" Haru reminded him. Hina nodded in agreement.

"Mansion…" Gazelle corrected her with a bored expression and walked in. Poor and shy Hina had to stop Haru from attacking Gazelle.

"Calm down Haru-san! Kira-san might fire you if he found out that you attacked Gazelle!" And with those words, Haru immediately went back to work. She loved her job as a maid and won't let anything get in the way between her dream career and herself. Hina sighed in relief and continued to sweep the lawn with Haru.

Gazelle, on the other hand was already in his room, finding a basket for the cat to sleep in. The cat meanwhile was cleaning itself on the edge of Gazelle's bed.

"That cat of yours really likes to be clean… doesn't it?" Both Gazelle and the white cat jumped in shock. They didn't notice anybody else in the room.

"Burn? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Gazelle shouted in shock. He never liked it when someone went into his room without permission.

"I needed a place to sleep," Burn explained as he pulled out a chair near the balcony window and sat on it. Gazelle stared at him wide-eyed, even the cat.

"BUT WHY MY ROOM?" Gazelle screamed once again. The cat flinched and turned around to look at Gazelle, who was releasing the eeriest aura ever. The white cat gulped and turned around to look at Burn. To its surprise, Burn was calmly humming a song and completely ignoring the slowly rising 'demon' in front of him.

"You're not expecting me to sleep at Nagase's, _do you_?" Burn reminded the white-head. Gazelle, taking in the message, sighed. Even _he _wouldn't sleep in Nagase's room. Not that it had a foul smell in it or was as messy as Burn's room after a cat destroyed it, no; it was the cleanest room in the whole mansion. What Burn and Gazelle couldn't stand was that the room was filled with _Anime Products. _Hah, someone might even mistake the room to be an Anime Convection.

Nagase was a collector of anime products, like Megane, but even _worse._ And working at the Kira mansion with $100,000 salary a _day_, only made him fill his room with even more anime products. Heck, Megane would even cry if he ever stepped in Nagase's room.

Gazelle sighed once again and since it was after bedtime, he didn't have any choice but to let Burn sleep here.

"Fine, you can sleep here, on one condition." This made Burn look up.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Gazelle replied coldly and patted the cat on the head. Burn almost fell of his chair.

"THE FLOOR? BUT IT'S COLD IN YOUR ROOM AND I BET THE FLOOR'S EVEN COLDER!" Burn shouted in anger. Gazelle paid no attention to him at all; in fact he was busy thinking of a name for his new pet.

"Since you're all white… I'll just call you… Yuki? How's that?" Gazelle asked the white cat, knowing it will either nod or shake its head. And Gazelle was right; it did nod its head. It was even wagging its tail.

Both Burn and Gazelle sweatdropped. 'Is this thing… a cat… or a dog?' Both of them thought at the same time.

"Here." Gazelle walked to a closet and opened it. He took out a blanket and a pillow for Burn. Burn, however, wasn't satisfied.

"Aww, come on Gazelle! The floor is freaking cold!" Burn whined in protest.

"Then go and sleep in the living room." Gazelle suggested to the hot-head.

"You know that I'll probably be watching TV than getting any sleep." He protested again.

"Since when did you even care about sleep?" Gazelle wondered out loud. That was something new from Burn. Even the calcium thing a few hours ago. Totally weird…

"Father's gonna kill me if I'm late for school tomorrow, _again_…" The hot-head yawned.

"And he says if you skip classes again, he won't give you your allowance money for I say… until college?"

"HE SAID WHAT?" Burn stood up and stomped to Gazelle angrily.

"Hey, don't look at me! Blame yourself!"

"Gggrrr… Ah well, the more reason for me to sleep in your room." Burn yawned again and jumped into Gazelle's bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gazelle screamed as he pulled the covers from him. Yuki, who was already in her basket sleeping, woke up in shock and hissed.

"You like the cold don't you?" Burn asked.

"And the grass is green, Captain Obvious?" Gazelle rolled his eyes, thinking why Burn would ask such a stupid question.

"Then you sleep on the floor." Burn had said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and being Burn, he pulled the blanket from Gazelle and pulled it over his head, burying his face in Gazelle's pillow.

Everything was silent for a while, until Burn turned around, wondering why Gazelle was suddenly so quiet. And he wished he didn't.

Gazelle looked like a demon. A dark and purplish aura surrounded him. Burn could've sworn he saw two horns slowly growing on Gazelle's head. Burn gulped and opened his mouth to scream but couldn't, since Gazelle was already covering his mouth with his hand.

"GET OUT OFF MY BED!" And with one swift move, Gazelle pushed Burn on the floor, jumped on his bed and pulled the covers over his face. He 'hmph' and went to sleep.

Burn stared at Gazelle with wide eyes, even the cat. He thought that Gazelle was going to beat the living 'heat' out of him… then again… guess not.

Yuki, stretched out her front paws and yawned. She crawled into a ball and went back to sleep. Burn's vein popped as he took the blanket and the pillow that Gazelle had took out of the closet and wrapped himself.

"Turn off the lights before you go to sleep." Burn's vein pop grew bigger. Annoyed by the sudden order, he stood up, walked to the wall and slammed his hand on the light switch.

A few minutes later, neither of the two could sleep. Gazelle kept turning in his bed, trying to fall asleep. Thanks to that 'stalker', for many nights Gazelle couldn't sleep well, thinking that the 'stalker' was right outside, standing and watching him from his balcony or a tree.

Burn, however, was kind of worried. He kept on staring at Gazelle. In the same time, he himself was sneezing non-stop and shivering like crazy. He made the blanket tighter around him but he was still shivering. The hot-head looked over at the air-conditioner and noticed Gazelle had set it at 8 Celsius. His eyes widened. All this time Gazelle had been sleeping in a refrigerator?

He couldn't take the cold anymore. Slowly he got up from the edge of Gazelle's room and slowly walked to the single bed, where Gazelle had finally able to fall asleep. Hesitating at first, he climbed on the bed and lied next to Gazelle, their backs facing each other.

Gazelle felt the sudden movement and turned around. He almost screamed.

"Burn! I told you to sleep on the floor!" Gazelle tried pushing the red-haired male but Burn was quicker. He turned around to face Gazelle and wrapped his arms around him. Gazelle flinched at the sudden movement.

"The floors too cold and you know perfectly well I don't like the cold." Burn replied casually.

"If you're too cold then why don't you sleep with Yuki!" Gazelle's face was slowly turning red. He was lucky that the room was dark now that the lights were out if not, he would be more embarrassed.

"Uuuhh… I don't think the cat will like it…" Burn felt something behind him sharpening its claws and boring glares behind his back. He gulped.

"WELL? WHAT? YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE IT?" Gazelle screamed in Burn's ears, making him flinch.

"Just shut up and sleep, Gazelle." Burn closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Gazelle couldn't help but blush redder. But he kept silent and closed his eyes too. He swore he felt the other's body temperature suddenly rising. Was Burn blushing?

After a few minutes, the two were in deep slumber. The white cat jumped out of its basket and walked slowly to the balcony window. There was another figure there, but it wasn't a human figure. It was the shape of a cat. Yuki, knowing who it was, fastened her pace.

It was the same black cat that trashed Burn's room. Both felines didn't make any sound. They stared at each other as if communicating by telepathy. After a few seconds, both of the cats nodded. The black cat stared at the bed, where Gazelle and Burn are sleeping with Burn's arms wrapped around Gazelle's body. The white cat turned around and watched the two too.

Nobody moved at all. Not a single sound was heard except the breathing sound of Gazelle and Burn. The two human's slept peacefully as they were being watched by two cats… or are those two 'animals' even _cats _at all?

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

Flo: (gulps)

Burn and Gazelle: (mouth and eyes wide and staring at Flo; faints)

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Kidou: I don't understand the last sentence…

Haruna: Yeah, what do you mean by that?

Flo: … Let's just say that the cats are actually NOT me and Yuu, I randomly called the white cat Yuki… Ehehehe…

Everyone: THAT DOES NOT ANSWER OUR QUESTION! ! ! ! !

Flo: I can't tell you (zips mouth) You'll find out what are those cats cause they'll be reappearing in one of the one-shots I'm writing and that's where I'll explain what are those cats so SHUT UP! ! ! =.="

Everyone: (flinch; gulps) R&R EVERYONE! ! Uuuhhh SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! BURN AND GAZELLE ARE NOT WAKING UP! ! !

Burn ;Gazelle: (murmuring in sleep) I'm… Gonna…. Kill…. You… Flo….

Flo: (sweatdrops)


	4. Chapter 4

Flo: (sitting on a chair at a desk with stacks of 'papers' in front of her) Alright folks, without further ado, let us proceed with the fourth chapter of 'R, P A… C?'… (serious + bored face)

IE Cast: This has gotta be the SHORTEST intro from Flo…. EVER…. And what's with the papers and the… cashier?

Flo: (serious + bored face; fix glasses) You'll see… (stares back at the door)

IE Cast: (sweatdrops) O.o?

**(Rose, Paper and… Cats?)**

That morning, Burn and Gazelle woke up to the most _awkward _position _ever_. Burn had somehow ended up on top of Gazelle and his face was buried into Gazelle's neck, literally nuzzling it with his mouth.

Gazelle's arms, however, were under Burn's shirt and his face was buried into Burn's hair.

When the cat, Yuki, jumped on both of them, they were dumbfounded at first. But their screams shook the whole mansion. Even the cat was shock and was hanging on the ceiling by its claws.

"WH-WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Both of them screamed, pointed at each other and backed away. Gazelle into the wall and Burn on the floor.

Suddenly, both of them realized something important…

"OH OUR GOD! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" They screamed one more time and headed for the bathroom(s).

**(Rose, Paper and… Cats?)**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP? !" The hot-head and silver-haired males scolded Hiroto, Midorikawa and Osamu. They were right now on top of the school roof during lunch. Burn and Gazelle was angry at the other three and was literally growing fangs.

The three other soccer captains flinched.

"W-We knocked on your door but neither of you answered, except the cat that is, that almost SCRATCHED US TO DEATH!" The three shot back while in the same time showing places where they were attacked by Yuki, their arms, hands, feet…

Burn and Gazelle sweatdropped. Was Yuki this violent?

"Well it's not my fault if my cat scratched you guys," Gazelle leaned against the rails of the roof. He took a glance at Burn and blushed. 'How did we end up like that?' Gazelle thought to himself and looked away. Burn was thinking of the same thing. His face was red too, almost as red as his hair.

The trio looked at the two questioningly. Before they could stop themselves, they asked the question that _might _cost them their lives…

"Oi, oi… what's wrong with the both of you today?" Gazelle and Burn couldn't help but blush redder. They turned their heads around sharply, almost breaking their necks, and glared at the trio. Hiroto, Midorikawa and Osamu gulped.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!" Both of them snapped and started for the door. The other three, once again, stared at them, confused.

**(Rose, Paper and… Cats?)**

"Hey Burn, what're you doing?" Gazelle asked the red-haired male in front of him. They were back at the mansion and had just finished their homework. Well Gazelle has, Burn was now doing something with a piece of paper. Origami as Gazelle guessed.

"Riku-sensei forced me to make a rose out of a piece of paper…" Burn's forehead creased as he tried to fold the piece of paper. Gazelle, who was now sitting on a chair beside Burn, smirked. Burn turned his head and glared at him.

"Seriously Burn? Even a 5-year old can fold that!" Gazelle boasted. Burn was already raising his arm to punch him but was stopped half-way to Gazelle's nose. Gazelle had caught his arm was now gripping it tightly. Burn mentally slapped himself for blushing at the sudden touch.

"I'd _love_ to see _you_ try!" Gazelle's vein popped and he glared back at Burn. "Give me that!" He snatched the piece of paper from Burn, almost giving him a paper cut.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Gazelle ignored him and in five minutes he had successfully folded the paper into a rose. Burn stood there, shocked by the fact that Gazelle could do it and _he _couldn't. Gazelle smirked at him triumphantly. But that smirk was immediately wiped away from his face when Burn started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gazelle asked, curious.

Burn was still laughing and Gazelle was trying hard not to kick him out of the balcony.

"N-never thought that the ice-cold Suzuno Fuusuke could fold papers into roses!" Burn laughed again and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He was laughing so hard he was literally crying. Gazelle, who looked like a volcano, threw the paper rose at Burn and a few other random things and stomped out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs.

Burn stood there dumbfounded. Did he do something wrong? Well laughing at Gazelle was certainly not nice… but he had done it many times before and Gazelle wasn't mad, until now that is. He stared at the rose that Gazelle had made. He was lucky that it was made of paper, because if it was a real rose, he might need a band-aid wrapped around his head.

He sighed and leaned against the breakfast table. His mind drifted off to what happened this morning and his face turned crimson red again. He could jump off the fifth floor's balcony due to embarrassment. But then again, he could lose his life and only a maniac would do that.

"And that maniac is me…" Burn sighed at the sudden comment. He was totally losing his mind, Just look at him, he's starting to talk to himself! What idiot talks to themselves? Minus authors/writers that is. They ALWAYS talk to themselves. And people who have lost their minds.

Burn was definitely no author so… could it mean he have lost his mind?

"URGH! Get a grip Haruya!" He punched himself in the cheek, making his head turn around, just in time to see a shadow walking or rather crawling outside the French doors that led to the outside of the mansion. Burn stared at the shadow. After a few minutes he saw a tail and immediately knew it was an animal. And based on the way it walk it was definitely a cat.

"Yuki…" Burn reminded himself the name of Gazelle's new pet. He walked to the French doors and opened it but instead of finding Yuki, he found the cat that he had always wanted to kill for trashing his room. The black cat stopped walking and sat there, staring at Burn's golden orbs.

"GAAH! IT'S THE CAT THAT DESTROYED MY BEDROOM!" And with that Burn lunged forward, in an attempt to capture the cat and throw it into one of the clothes drying machine or whatever. Better yet, throw it into the toilet.

The cat dodged Burn and he landed on his face. A purplish aura surrounded him and he jumped up, wiping his sore nose.

"GET BACK HERE CAT!" Burn turned to his side and chased after the cat. They ran and ran and ran around the house. Somehow, none of them got dizzy.

Burn continued chasing the cat. In the same time, he was screaming random attempts to demolish the cat.

"I'M GONNA THROW YOU INTO THE DISHWASHER! NO THE OVEN! No… because you might explode in it and that's just too cruel… INTO THE TRASH CAN! INTO… Into… GAAH! I'LL KILL YOU CAT!"

This went on for a few minutes before Burn accidently tripped on a rock and fell. He hit his sore face again and mumbled some cursing words.

"Curse you cat…" It took him a while before he realized that he had landed onto something soft or more accurately _someone_. He looked down and screamed, blushing at the same time.

"GA-GAZELLE? !"

***Rose, Paper and… Cats?***

Flo: GRAN! REIZE! DESARM! NOW!

3 Aliens: Stop calling us by our alien names! HMPH! (opens the door and a swarm of Burn X Gazelle fangirls comes running in)

Fangirls: KYAAAA! ! ! I WANT THIS PICTURE OF BURN AND GAZELLE! NO WAIT THIS ONE IS HOTTER! GAAH! LOOK HERE! THEY'RE IN BED AND…. OH MY GOD! ! ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! (goes hysteria)

Flo: Come on in people! 100,000 pounds for each pic!

Burn and Gazelle: 100,000 POUNDS? ? ! ! ! ! (snatches a photo that was randomly thrown at them) GAAH! HO-HOW DID THIS THING EXIST? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! (faints)

IE Cast: (looks at the pic) OH OUR GOD… THE-THEY'RE HAVING ***? ? ! ! ! !

Yuu: So that's what those stacks of papers are… pictures of Burn and Gazelle…

Fangirls: AWW MAN! NO MORE PICS!

Flo: (laughs evilly) MUAHAHAHAHA! I'M RICH! I'M RICH! I'M DIRTY FUCKING RICH! ! XD No prob girls! Look over there! (points behind them)

Fangirls: (turn around and squeals the most ear-aching squeal EVER) A BUS LOAD OF PICS! ! ! KYAAAA!

Hiroto: (honks) Come on in!

Midorikawa: (on top of the bus with Osamu) THERE'S LIKE 10 MORE BUSSES OF THESE THINGS!

Fangirls: (swarms the busses) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !

Flo: (blows a whistle) NOW THESE ARE WORTH 300,000 POUNDS EACH! ! ! YOU GUYS SURE YOU WANT THEM? ? ! ! !

Fangirls: THE HIGHER THE PRICE! THE HOTTER THE PIC!

Flo: XD YOU GIRLS READ MY MIND! GO ON IN! XD

Fangirls: (busts into the bus)

IE Cast and Yuu: (sweatdrops)

Flo: MAUHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! I AM THE FILTHIEST DAMNED FUCKING RICHEST GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Yuu: (joins Flo) THIS ONE'S 500,000 POUNDS! ! ! THAT'S 100,000,000 POUNDS! ! ! ! !

IE Cast: (sweatdrops more) We feel sorry for Burn and Gazelle…. Okay, did we just saw dollars in the sibling's eyes?

Siblings: (rolling in a heap of money) $.$! ! ! WE'RE DAMNED RICH! ! ! ! MUAHAHAHAHA! ! ! GAZILLIONAIRES! ! ! GAZILLIONAIRES! ! ! ! ! PROBABLY MORE THAN THAT! ! !

IE Cast except Burn and Gazelle: (joins in rolling) WE WANT SOME TOO! ! ! ! !

Burn and Gazelle: Doesn't anybody care for us anymore? ? ? ? TTT_TTT


	5. Chapter 5

Flo: Okay I think that's enough filler chapters for one story :P

Everyone: WHAT? ? ! ! !

Flo: Yup you heard me right, FILLER CHAPTERS. That means the REAL action is taking place RIGHT here, RIGHT now! XD

Everyone: Then the last 4 chapters were…

Flo: Heh, the first two chapters were 'introduction' chapters as I would like to call it (chuckles)

Yuu: And the second two were just filler chapters or… 'romantikku' chapters as Flo would like to call those two chap's (roll eyes)

Flo: Ehehe~ I had to make it like that cause…. This story is actually VERY different from my ORIGINAL plot… but somehow… both plots are heading towards the same ending XXDD

Everyone: … So...

Flo: The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven! Let's continue with Chapter 5! THE KICK-START TO THE ENDING! XD

Burn and Gazelle: (gulps) And we were hoping you were gonna make more filler chapters…

Flo: Hey, I'm as evil as that :P

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Burn waited patiently out of the room. Well not patiently, since he's been there for over an hour now. Just then, the door to Gazelle's room opened and a blue-haired girl came out in a maid uniform.

"How is he, Luna?" The hot-head asked Midorikawa's personal assistant also known as an ex-doctor. Luna smiled and patted his head. Burn got annoyed by the sudden action. He'd rather it be _someone _else patting his head like that. Maybe even more…

"Not to worry Burn-sama, Gazelle-sama is going to be fine. He just hit his head." Luna explained. Burn could hear the word _hard _hanging in the air, unspoken.

"Kira-sama is talking to him now. Why don't you join them?" Luna looked at him before turning on her heels towards the West side of the mansion, where her room is. Burn stood there, frozen. He wasn't sure if he should enter Gazelle's room or not. Besides, it _was _his fault that Gazelle got hit in the head.

Burn decided to knock on the door before entering. Slowly, he lifted his hand to knock but was stopped by Kira's voice.

"_I am telling you Fuusuke! We need to do something before something real bad happens to you!"_

"_But Father! I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY GRAN!" _Burn's heart stopped beating. He took a step back. It couldn't be true…

"_NO BUTS FUUSUKE! You guys are going to marry each other whether you like it or not! We need to stop this stalker before he does anything bad to you. Any of you!" _

What has he done? It was his entire fault… His plan was ruined and there's probably no way he can fix it. The door creaked opened and Burn saw a flash of white hair. 'Damn it must be Gazelle,' Burn thought and dashed into the hallways. If he was to leave any trace behind, it'll be his broken heart…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

That night, everyone in the mansion had a quiet dinner. Gazelle was restless in his seat and he kept on glancing at Hiroto and Kira. Burn was extremely quiet and kept his head down the whole time he was eating. The others looked at him, their head filled with questions.

"_What's wrong with Burn and Gazelle tonight?" _Midorikawa whispered to the teen beside him. Hiroto looked at the other two and then back at Midorikawa.

"_I don't know, and Gazelle is really creeping me out." _Hiroto stole a glance at the teal eyed male. Midorikawa was getting jealous and rolled his eyes. Hiroto eyed Midorikawa suspiciously.

"_You okay?"_

Midorikawa jumped a little. He laughed nervously and replied with an 'I'm fine'

Just then, Kira suddenly clapped his hands and requested for everyone's attention. Hiroto, Midorikawa and Osamu noticed that Gazelle swallowed and lowered his head while Burn stopped playing with his food and was clenching the fork that he was holding like it was made of paper.

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"As we all know, Fuusuke is constantly being followed by some freak…" Burn's body stiffened but he continued to listen to his step-father. "And I've found the perfect solution to this problem…" Gazelle's face fell as he stared at Kira. He rubbed his arms, suddenly feeling cold. Weird… he liked the cold… but now it felt like it was stinging him… He suddenly felt lonely…

The other three stared at Kira too. But they're stares were less tense and more curiosity. Kira, who noticed the three anxious faces, cleared his throat.

"I've decided that Fuusuke should be marrying Hiroto so that the stalker would stop following him." There was a pregnant silence. Gazelle dropped his head onto the table in shame while Burn gritted his teeth and held his fork tighter, trying to restrain the sudden urge to punch the old man back to his senses. Better yet, maybe stabbing the fork he was holding into Kira's brain.

Hiroto sat there, wide eyed; his brain was still unable to process what his step-father had said. "What…?" He asked.

"WHAT?" He repeated, this time louder. Midorikawa went pale while Osamu's jaw was on the table.

Hiroto was about to protest when Burn suddenly pushed his chair hard. He stood up. A soft 'Thanks for the food' escaped his lips and he started to the doors.

"Burn…? Where are you going?" He heard Gazelle call out to him as his hand landed on the door knob. His jaw tensed but he didn't say a word. Instead he opened the door that led to the hallways and left.

Gazelle stared at the door. His face clearly shows that he was confused… Maybe a feeling of sadness was there too. He heard someone clearing his or her throat and turned around. Hiroto stared at Gazelle and mouthed 'Go and find Burn, Gazelle. He needs you'. Gazelle hesitated at Hiroto's request but felt like he had a plan and knew something that he didn't and trusted him. He took a glance at his step-father and stood up, heading towards the door, opened it and walked out or more accurately, dashed.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Burn!" The teal eyed teen yelled out to his friend. He had been looking for Burn in nearly every store in the town for the past thirty minutes. He was gasping for air and stopped at a playground. One hand on his knee while the other on one of the Jungle Gym's bars, he struggled for air and sat down.

It was no use. He was tired and where ever Burn was, he had to give him credit for being a damn good hider.

"He couldn't have just vanished into thin air…" Gazelle mumbled to himself and slowly stood up. He walked towards a nearby water fountain and washed his face. He wanted to give up but another part of him forced him to keep on trying. 'But he could be anywhere…' Gazelle fought with himself. He wanted so dearly to be in his room where it's nice and cold than outside where it's hot.

In the end, the part of him that just wanted to relax and lay back in his won. He walked back to the mansion. They we still no signs of Burn.

Giving up completely, he entered the mansion grounds and inside. Maybe he should check the dining room, just in case Burn had returned. He neared the dining room but the conversation going on in the room stopped him.

"What are you saying, Hiroto?" He heard Kira's voice ask.

"But I'm telling you the truth Father! Burn really is the one that has been following Gazelle all this time!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Cliff-hanger~

Burn and Gazelle: (BEEP) YOU FLO! GGRR! FINISH THIS THING ALREADY!

Flo: Be patient :'( This story is gonna end in about two more chapters :'( Oh well~

Yuu: R&R everyone and Flo just might s-

Flo: (kicks Yuu) NO SPOILERS!

Yuu: OW!

Everyone: (laughing on the ground)


	6. Chapter 6

Flo: MUAHAHAH! I AM JUST DAMNED EVIL!

Everyone: (sweatdrops) Hey… where's Burn and Gazelle?

Yuu: They're getting ready to act out the chapter…

Everyone: Eh? Why? The other chapters didn't need any make up… except when Gazelle was attacked by Yuk-… O.O! OMG! DON'T TELL US!

Flo: (evil smile, REALLY REALLY evil smile)

Everyone: (shivers) The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven! Onwards!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After Gazelle left, Kira looked at Hiroto, his face filled with questions. Hiroto glared at him and if Midorikawa was imagining things… he was definitely imagining Osamu glaring at Kira too.

Without warning, Hiroto grabbed Midorikawa's arm and pulled him closer to him. Midorikawa's and Kira's eyes widened in shock but their eyes widened even more at what Hiroto said.

"I AM NOT MARRYING GAZELLE, FATHER! I LOVE REIZE AND IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO MARRY SOMEONE, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF IT WAS REIZE!"

Everyone was silent for a while, even Osamu looked shock. Midorikawa, who had just processed what Hiroto had said, blushed furiously. "W-WHA?" His face was redder than tomato.

Hiroto looked at him and winked, making Midorikawa dizzy and almost fainted.

The sound of a chair being pushed could be heard and their heads turned around to Kira. "What is the meaning of this Hiroto?" Kira asked. He was using their real names. Not good.

The fight continued between Hiroto and Kira while Osamu just sat there and Midorikawa was still flushing.

"What are you saying, Hiroto?"

"But I'm telling you the truth Father! Burn really is the one that has been following Gazelle all this time!"

Kira shook his head in disbelief.

Osamu was getting bored by the second. Guess it was his turn to convince Kira. "What Gran is telling you is all true. Haven't you notice that every time Gazelle leaves the house, Burn disappears? Even that time when Burn's room was trashed by a cat, burglar, whatever, right after Gazelle went out of the front door, he left too." Osamu sighed and stared at Kira. If this thing wasn't solved any sooner, he'd die of boredom. One thing for sure, Hiroto sucked at being a lawyer.

The red-haired teen turned around at Osamu and mouthed a 'Thanks'. Kira stared at them in disbelief.

The sound of a door opening made everyone wince. They snapped their heads towards the door.

"Gran… Desarm… Are you guys… Are you guys saying the truth?" Gazelle looked like he was about to cry. His teal eyes were glowing in the light. The other two teens couldn't help but look away.

"Uuhh… Gazelle! You're back early! Ahaha so did you find Burn?" Midorikawa tried to lighten up the mood but he could see that his efforts were useless.

Gazelle walked towards the dining room table and slammed his hands on it. "ANSWER ME, KIYAMA HIROTO!" He shouted at Hiroto. But the red-haired teen kept his head down.

"It's true, Gazelle… Burn told it to me himself just a few days after he started following you. He loves you and the only reason he was following you outside of the mansion… was because…" Hiroto trailed off. He didn't have the courage to tell him about _it_.

Osamu looked at Hiroto understandingly. He shook his head and turned at Gazelle. "…It was because a few months ago, he found a letter, containing threats to kidnap you…"

Everyone's eyes widened in terror.

"WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Kira shouted.

"Burn made us swear not to. He said he was sure he was able to protect Gazelle! He was willing to risk his life for him! That's why I didn't want to marry Gazelle! It's not right!" Hiroto shot back at him.

"_You tell him, Haru-chan! You're the closest to him!"_

"_Okay, okay! Stop pushing me!"_

Everyone in the dining room turned their heads towards the source of the whisper. It was the PA's. They were all gathered at the kitchen door. Some of them were pushing Haru to the front while the blonde-haired female tried to protest.

"Anou… We're sorry for interrupting your conversation, Masters." Haru bowed, along with the others. "But…" Haru took a step forward. Gazelle noticed that she was holding something. It looked like a rose.

"Gazelle-sama… Burn-sama told us to give this to you!" Haru bowed with her hands that were holding the piece of rose upright. Gazelle stared at the rose. It was made out of paper. 'Did… Did Burn made that for me?' Gazelle asked himself as he took the rose.

Haru and the other PA's jogged back into the kitchen.

The silver-haired male stared at the origami of a rose. It was crumpled here and there but to him, it was perfect.

He noticed that there were some words written on it and unfolded the piece of paper.

As he read the letter, tears flowed down his cheeks. The other occupants of the room stared at him with sad eyes.

"HARUYA!" Gazelle screamed and ran out of the doors of the dining room.

"GAZELLE!" He heard the others scream after him but he didn't care. He ran out of the mansion and ran down the streets. He could only think of one thing. He had to find Burn.

He kept on screaming his name. He looked harder than last time. He looked up and down, in and out. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by two felines. They kept silent all the time. Luckily, Yuki's bell didn't make too much noise as she continued to follow her black furred partner, who was chasing after Gazelle from tree to tree.

Gazelle was breathing hard. He felt weak. As he neared a junction, he dropped on his knees. That's when he spotted something familiar. It looked like a red tulip and it was across the street.

"HARUYA!" Gazelle shouted again as he stood up and ran weakly across the street. A truck was honking from up the hill but Gazelle didn't notice it.

"FUUSUKE!"

But Burn did, and without a single minute to lose he ran to Gazelle and took him into his arms.

Hiroto and the others had been following Gazelle too. They were slowing to a stop when they saw the scene happening before them.

"NAGUMO! SUZUNO!" They all screamed.

_POOON! POON! POOOOOOOON! SKREEEEEEEEEECH! BOOM!_

Everything was suddenly so quiet. The cats that were in the trees were frozen at the sight. 'What did we do? What happened? Where did everything go wrong in our plans?' These questions kept replaying in the cats mind.

Tears were prickling in the white cat's eyes, while the black cat clenched its teeth in disappointment.

Midorikawa was covering his mouth with his hands. He was trying hard not to break in tears. The dark red liquid flowed towards the three. Hiroto and Osamu identified it as…

"Blood…" They clenched their fists in anger and sadness…

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo and Yuu: THE END! (smiling wickedly)

Burn and Gazelle: (eyes twitching) WHAT THE HELL? ? ! ! ! WE DIED? ? ? ! ! ! !

Flo: (laughing really REALLY evilly)

IE Cast: Is just us… or are the Aoi siblings REALLY REALLY love stories with sad endings?

Flo and Yuu: No, we don't. We don't even know why we write stories like this. :3

IE Cast: Re…view?

Burn and Gazelle: (chasing Flo with an axe and a bazooka) YOU BETTER HOPE YOU HAVE 9 LIVES! CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT ALL!

Yuu: (tilts head to the right) Why does that sentence sound so familiar? So familiar that I thought it was from a movie… (sweatdrops)

Flo: KYAAAAA!~ (runs away)


	7. Chapter 7

Flo and Yuu: Wait... Did we say THE END? We meant it as in THE END OF CHAPTER 6! MUAHAHHA!

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL? ? ! ! !

Gazelle: O.O! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Burn: GRAAAAH!

Flo: SUFFER ALIENS! SUFFER! Me and Yuu don't own IE, only the cats and this story X3

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**20 years later…**

A white haired male was seen chasing a cat down the streets of Raimon. He was breathing hard since he had been running for the past thirty minutes.

"YUKI! COME BACK HERE!" He screamed and continued to chase after the white cat with a black bow/ribbon tied around its neck. The cat refused to stop; instead it continued to run away from its master.

They entered the park and the cat climbed up a tree.

"Come on Yuki! I'm gonna miss the movie if you don't come down that tree!" The teen called out to his cat.

The white cat shook its head in response.

"YUUYA! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Someone crashed into the white haired male and both of them stumbled to the ground.

"OW!" Both of them yelled. The white haired male rubbed his sore head and looked up. His golden eyes widen but just for a second. Another boy, with red hair and teal eyes was in front of him, also rubbing his head from the impact.

"Ouch… That sure hurts…" The red haired male said as he stood up. "Um, sorry about that…" He stretched out his arm for the white haired male. "I'm Kureno Haruya by the way," Haruya introduced himself.

"Tawarada Fuusuke," Fuusuke said as he grabbed Haruya's hand and lifted himself up. Just as they released each other hands, Fuusuke's eyes widened in shock once more.

"Wait… Aren't you _the _Kureno Haruya also known as Burn from Tokyo University? !" Fuusuke shouted in shock. He never saw that one coming.

Haruya or Burn scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess…?"

"You have always been my idol! I'm just a year younger than you! We take the same course right? Directing, am I right? !" Fuusuke exploded in excitement, completely forgetting about his cat. It was a dream come true, meeting his one and only idol in a place like this.

Haruya/Burn sweat dropped. True, he was quite popular with the ladies for his good looks but he never thought he had a male fan. Want to know why? Well, besides his buddies, practically every other male in the university hates him.

Fuusuke, on the other hand, didn't admire Haruya/Burn for his good looks. Haruya/Burn became his idol because he was _the _top student in their course. He had watched some of the movies that Haruya/Burn had made and some of them made him cry a little. Some even made him traumatised for days (ghost stories). That's why he was such a big fan of him.

"I've watched _all _of the movies you made! I still can't believe you're here! I'm not dreaming right?" Fuusuke said as he shook hands with Haruya/Burn real hard. After that, he pinched himself hard on the right arm.

"OW!" He screamed in pain. Yup, that proves it, he wasn't dreaming.

Haruya/Burn sweat dropped. "Are you okay?" He chuckled. "So you're in the same course as me, eh?" A smirk made its way to his lips.

Somehow, that charming smirk was able to make Fuusuke blush.

"Uuumm, y-yeah," He stuttered. His blush wasn't going away. _Gazelle! What is wrong with you? He's a boy and you're one too!_, Fuusuke screamed in his head.

"So Kureno-senpai, what are you doing here?" Fuusuke asked him.

"Um, just call me Burn and drop the senpai thing you're making me feel old,"

"Um, sure, just call me Gazelle then. All my friends call me that. So-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a black cat jumped out of nowhere and landed on his head. "What the-?"

"YUUYA! YOU DAMNED CAT!" Burn suddenly shouted and lunged towards Gazelle. His teal eyes sending daggers at the cat. Gazelle was frozen from shock.

Yuuya meowed and jumped off of Gazelle's head. As a result, both Gazelle and Burn stumbled into the nearby fountain, wetting them from head to toe.

Yuki climbed back down the tree and approached Yuuya. Both of them hid behind some bushes.

Burn and Gazelle rose from the clear waters of the fountain. "Oh man, sorry about that Gazelle. When that cat gets home, I am so going to chop it into pieces." Burn apologized and helped Gazelle up.

Gazelle laughed. "Guess we're the same, chasing after our cats." Burn laughed too.

"Ah great, now the cinema staff will never let me enter the theatre like this." Gazelle exclaimed as his golden orbs traced down his wet clothes that were sticking on to his body. Burn was no different.

"Eh, you're going to the movies too?"

"Yeah, I already book a seat for that new movie 'Rose and Paper'" Gazelle said as he took out a bronze coloured card from his pocket. Thanks to technology, people could now use cards called 'Locks' to book seats in a movie theatre.

Burn nodded understandingly and showed his Locks. "I was going to see that movie too. Come on, my house isn't far from here. You can borrow some of my clothes." Burn said as he walked towards the exit of the park. Gazelle followed him hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Hey, it's my fault that you're all wet."

"True…" Gazelle smiled. Burn smiled back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gazelle jumped up in excitement. Burn just shook his head in shame beside him. He couldn't believe at how much energy this boy has. Yuki and Yuuya walked casually in front of the two, a big lump on each of their heads.

"It was okay, I guess. I make better movies than that." Burn declared and walked a bit faster. He received a small punch behind his head.

"Don't be such a hard head, Burn! You do know that that movie was adapted from a real life story right?" Gazelle said to him. Burn stopped walking and turned his head to face the other teen. "You said what?" His teal eyes widen in shock.

Gazelle laughed, closing his golden eyes in the process. "I can't believe it! You seriously don't know that that movie was adapted from a real life story that happened twenty years ago?" Gazelle asked Burn in between laughs.

"The movie we saw just now used a normal couple right?" Gazelle asked Burn again. Burn nodded in agreement.

"Well, what happened twenty years ago happened to some fourteen year old _boys_," Gazelle continued to explain to the red head. He regained his composure and looked around the area. They were at a junction and he noticed a rose bush growing not far from them.

"In fact, the junction we are here right now is the exact same spot where those two died!" He declared. Even he was shocked.

Burn stared at him in amazement. This kid knew too much about the movie that they just saw.

"Woah, really? I mean… ARE YOU A MOVIE DETECTIVE OR SOMETHING? !" Burn shouted in amazement. His teal eyes widen.

Gazelle chuckled at Burn's reaction. "I usually study the movie that I am going to watch _before _I watch it."

Burn let out a sigh. A smirk escaped to his lips again.

_Blame those freaking hormones…_

Gazelle was examining the rose bush before suddenly a strong arm grabbed his and he was pulled into a kiss. His golden eyes widen in shock as he recognized the tulip like hairstyle of his kisser. His mind was a blur. He couldn't think right. Before warning, he kissed back.

Burn put his arm behind Gazelle's head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

From afar, two cats were secretly high-fiving each other, smirking.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours even though it was only for a few minutes. Their lips finally parted and both of them were breathing hard.

"Uhm, well see ya tomorrow at the university." Burn's face grew red and he jogged off with Yuuya following behind him.

Gazelle was no different. His face was crimson red and he couldn't help but trace his lips with his fingers. The warmness of Burn's mouth could still be felt.

Yuki walked to Gazelle's feet and purred. The teen, finally taking notice of the cat picked it up and cradled it in his hands.

A smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, see you tomorrow then, Burn…" Gazelle said dreamily and walked into another direction.

Unknown by anyone in the area, hidden deep inside the white rose bush, was a piece of paper, shining brightly in the darkness of the bush.

**Fuusuke,**

**I'm sorry that I was the cause of all of your miseries lately.**

**I'm sorry that I've caused you a lot of pain.**

**I'm sorry for stalking you. It was pretty dumb I guess. But the true reason why I'm giving you this letter is because I'm asking you for forgiveness for the stupidest and dumbest thing I've ever done to you…**

**Please forgive me for loving you…**

**Forever will be yours,**

**Haruya.**

The letter wasn't touched nor was it destroyed by time. It was exactly the way it was twenty years ago.

Crumpled, shining brightly but the most important of all… was the stains of blood from Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke… This letter was the proof of their love.

Nobody seemed to know, not even the director of the movie Kiyama Hiroto, that the souls of those two were reincarnated. Even in their new bodies, they were still able to find love with each other even if they don't have any memories about their past life.

Nobody knew about this except those two cats, always begging to their masters to call them Yuki and Yuuya. What are those cats anyway?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: (laughing insanely)

Yuu: Surprise everyone! XXDD

Burn and Gazelle: (sigh in relief) PHEW! AND WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE US OLD FOLKS!

Siblings: Ehehehe~ R&R Minna!~


	8. Chapter 8: Alternative Ending

Siblings: **SURPRISE! !**

Burn and Gazelle: OAO! WHAT IS THIS? !

Siblings: **AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING! ! **XD We decided to make one since a few people didn't quite like the original ending Hahahah :D

Burn and Gazelle: NOOOOOOO! ! SAVE US! ! !

Siblings: XD ENJOY PEEPS!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Burn felt pain in his entire body. Everything was pitch black. If he was mistaken, he heard somebody sobbing and something beeping very slowly, as if it was slowing to a stop. He inhaled, pain seeping in through his chest and the smell of medication filled his nostrils. 'Just where am I?'

"-urn!"

'What? Who's that?' Burn thought as he tried to inhale again, wincing a little at the pain.

"Burn!" There it was again but this time it sounded even louder. Then, he heard another voice talking but he couldn't make out the words.

"HARUYA! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Sobs. Someone was crying and shouting next to him. But who?

The red-haired boy's mind had finally realized he wasn't in someplace dark. It was just that he had his eyes closed. And not only that, his whole body was num and aching like a hundred tonnes of weights had crushed him. Moving was impossible.

Though he had no strength to move his body, he was positively sure that he could at least open his eyes. And so he tried. His eyelids felt like they were made of heavy bronze or something.

"No… He has to wake up! He has to! We can't just give up on him!" The voice shouted again. It was in between sobs.

"Please Gazelle. The doctor already said that Burn doesn't have a chance. He's been in a coma for more than 2 years now! You're not gonna let him suffer in this condition for another 10 years are you? !" Another voice said, to which making Burn kind of vexed as he was the topic of the conversation.

'What did they mean anyway? Coma? 2 years?' Burn thought. He heard a slow beep, then after like 2 seconds or so another beep was heard. His brain was still foggy so he couldn't work out to who these voices belonged to even if they sounded familiar. 'Ga… Zelle…" he repeated that name. 'What is with this nostalgic feeling?'

"But Gran!" The voice's sobs sounded clearer.

"Gran's right Gazelle. You've been keeping Burn alive for 2 years using that life supporter machine. It's hopeless; he's as good as dead!" Another voice had said.

"Not you too Desarm…"

'Okay, seriously? Good as dead?' Burn felt annoyed more than ever. He swore he could feel himself frowning, scowling even through the numbness at the voices. The more he thought about the voices, the more this nostalgic feeling came to conquer him. And then it started to make sense as his brain slowly but surely started remembering things.

The voice whose words he couldn't quite make out earlier was Midorikawa Ryuuji a.k.a Reize. A memory of the green-haired boy being an alien flashed by in his mind.

'Gran… Hiroto… Kiyama Hiroto! Argh! I still hate that guy even now for taking the Genesis title!' More and more images appeared from the depths of his mind. Memories of him cursing Hiroto and the time when the other red-haired boy had stopped him when he was about to join Raimon when they were in Okinawa.

'Desarm?' He felt his inner self smirk. 'That low-scum Saginuma! I'll teach him a damn good lesson for saying that I was as good as dead! I'm half-conscious here! Hello? !' His inner self scowled at an image of Saginuma but laughed when a memory of Gazelle throwing a remote controller at the black-haired boy appeared.

'Gazelle… What's happened to you?' He wondered. His question was answered by one final image from his memory chamber.

The accident.

Another beep. And another right after the earlier one. The beepings from the machine came in faster.

Burn's inner self clenched his fists and stood frozen at the memory. Gazelle was calling his name. The truck. Burn's own feet moved and ran towards Gazelle. That was all he could remember. The rest came in blank. He just couldn't remember if there was anything else that happened next.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The machine was making sounds faster than before.

"I'll go get the doctor!" He heard Gran say. "I'm coming with you!" Desarm's voice was heard and the sound of two people running were heard.

"Ha-Haruya? Are you okay?" He felt someone shaking his body. Burn's inner self frowned at the sudden movements. If Gazelle wanted an answer, there was no way he would talk.

'That's it! I'm sick of all of this!'

The machine that was checking Burn's heartbeat wasn't beeping anymore.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ha…ruya?" Fuusuke couldn't believe his ears. Why wasn't the machine making any sounds anymore? Sure it was making a sound alright but doesn't a one non-stop high-pitch sound mean… that Haruya was dead?

The tears came back again and they washed Fuusuke's cheeks.

"NO! NOO! HARUYA, WAKE UP!" Fuusuke shook Haruya's body like a madman.

Midorikawa stood wide eyed and stared at the hospital bed. 'No way… Burn's… gone?' His eyes started to water.

The door to the room slid open. "We've got the-" Hiroto's eyes widened at the sight of the heart-beat monitor. There was just one straight line. None of it was going up or down again.

Saginuma gasped. The doctor shook his head slowly in disappointment while the few nurses who tagged along had shocked faces.

Fuusuke dropped to his knees when Haruya wasn't giving any response. He let his head drop onto Haruya's bed and cried some more. 'Ha-Haruya…" He sobbed, hiccupped. His voice even cracked. His one hand was holding Haruya's tightly.

He felt the bed sheet moving but he didn't care to look. 'It's probably just the doctor checking on him…' He assured himself. He just continued crying. He then heard the others gasped really loud and felt a hand ruffling his hair slowly.

"Stop that, Gran!" Fuusuke lifted his face and grabbed the hand that was ruffling his hair.

Beep. Fuusuke lost all of his energy once more.

The teal-eyed boy dropped the hand he was holding. Haruya smirked at him. "Yo!" He exclaimed and smirked even more. Fuusuke's eyes were filled with happiness and he smiled. "Haruya!" The boy hugged Haruya, who was sitting on his bed.

Hiroto let out a sigh of relief. Saginuma sweat dropped at how happy Fuusuke was. Midorikawa was dizzy from shock and collapsed to the ground but HIroto acted fast and caught the green-haired boy just in time. The doctor smiled while the nurses giggled.

"Haruya! Haruya! Haruya!" Fuusuke just couldn't stop shouting his name. But he stopped anyways when Haruya leaned down and kissed his lips. Hey, he did say if Fuusuke wanted an answer, he wouldn't talk. But he didn't say anything about an answer through mouth-to-mouth.

Fuusuke blushed bright red. The doctor felt awkward in the situation and decided to leave them alone for a while. The nurses smiled happily, giggled some more and left too since they weren't really needed.

"Burn!" Hiroto came up and gave Haruya a high-five. Then, Hiroto placed Midorikawa on a chair since he fainted(fast asleep). "Not nice to see you again Gran!" Haruya grinned and stuck out his tongue at Hiroto. The ex-captain of Gaia/Genesis sighed and shook his head. "Still a little kid…"

Haruya snarled and turned his eyes to Saginuma. "I believe somebody said something about me being 'as good as dead'? Hhmm?"

"Huh? !" Saginuma flinched in shock. "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW? !" Really, it was a wonder to how Haruya knew it. Hehehe.

"Eehh?" Haruya poked his finger into his ear. "Weren't you the one who said it in this exact same room like, ten minutes ago?" He said sarcastically. Saginuma gulped and hurriedly bowed. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Everybody laughed at Saginuma's antiques. Except Fuusuke and Midorikawa that is. It seems that Fuusuke had a major nosebleed and hurriedly rushed to the toilet in the room and Midorikawa still hasn't recovered from shock.

"But seriously, how did you know?" Saginuma repeated his question at Haruya. "Let's just say that I was half-conscious when it happened. I couldn't really open my eyes but I heard most of the things you guys said." Haruya explained and eyed Saginuma, who was gulping again.

Hiroto felt curious. "For how long?" He lifted an eyebrow. Surely, Haruya couldn't have stayed half-conscious for 2 years straight right?

"I don't know. Starting today I guess." Haruya yawned. Hiroto and Saginuma sweat dropped. 'He can still yawn even after being _asleep _for 2 years straight?' They thought at the same time.

"Hey… What…" Haruya lowered his head. "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, how did I end up like this? The last thing I could remember was that I was running towards Gazelle… And there was this truck-"

"We know, we were there." Hiroto quickly cut in. "Yes, you did ran towards Gazelle who was almost hit by a truck."

Haruya smiled. "And tell me again, _how _exactly is Fuusuke still breathing and I'm not in a grave?"

Saginuma cleared his throat. "When you were running, you made it in time to save Gazelle by pushing him out of the way but not yourself. You were run over by that truck. The driver sped away; clearly he didn't want to get caught running over a kid."

Haruya's jaw dropped. Hiroto chuckled. "_That's _the reason to why Gazelle is still breathing. And to why you're not in a grave is because of Gazelle. Even though the doctor had already said that you had no chance on living, he still persisted and so they stuck you onto this life-supporter machine." Hiroto explained and patted the gigantic machine next to him. "Oh, that's right. You don't need this anymore." He said and turned the gigantic thing off.

Haruya was stunned but happy. Fuusuke didn't give up hope on him even if his bones were crushed; the teal-eyed boy would still say that Haruya had hope on living. A small smile made its way to his face.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Fuusuke splashed water all over his face. He still couldn't believe that Haruya was now awake. Oh, how he longed for this day to come. He smiled.

"Haruya…"

The last time he had ever seen those golden orbs were two years ago when Haruya tried saving him from getting hit by a truck. For months, Fuusuke had blamed himself for Haruya's condition. He just couldn't accept the fact that was said by the doctor. Haruya did have hope on living! And now he's here again, with all of them!

Happiness filled Fuusuke and he covered his mouth to prevent him from squealing. Okay, that was quite girly, he had to admit. But what can he say? He's in love with Haruya and he's planning on being the uke. Besides, 2 years can do a _lot _of change to one person.

Fuusuke's hair was longer, reaching his shoulders. He had combed his used-to-be-upper-left-growing hair downwards, making his hair look thicker and straighter. What's more he had removed his cold personality, being less cold than he used to be.

The white-haired boy turned off the water tap and walked out. "Eh? Where are all the others?"

Nobody was there except for Haruya. Midorikawa, Hiroto and Saginuma, none of them were there. Haruya was sitting on his bed, with his back on the bed frame. He was looking down.

Fuusuke tilted his head in confusion and sat next to the red-haired boy. "Haruya? Where are all the others? What's wrong?"

"They went to tell Father." No expression in Haruya's voice. Fuusuke couldn't tell if the hot-headed male was happy, sad or angry. His voice was cold and it stung Fuusuke's heart.

"Oh…"

Fuusuke felt something wrap around him real tightly. Haruya had hugged him and from the looks of it, he didn't want to let go. Even though he was kissed by the same person earlier, he still couldn't help but just… blush!

"Ha-Haruya?" He blurted out.

"I'm so… so glad you're safe Fuusuke…" Haruya said in a weak voice. Fuusuke could hear tears in Haruya's voice.

Haruya hugged Fuusuke tighter. He was just so happy that Fuusuke was still with him and in the same time so angry with himself because he wasn't able to protect the white-haired boy for the past few years.

_**A few moments earlier, before Fuusuke came from the bathroom.**_

"_Hey, besides the accident, tell us what else do you remember?" Saginuma suddenly asked. His eyes filled with curiosity. It was as if he had something to tell but not yet._

"_Uumm…" Haruya scratched the back of his head. "What __**do **__you guys want me to remember? It's not like I lost my memory or something."_

_Hiroto looked at Saginuma, as if telling him something. Saginuma, who understood, took out a black envelope from his pocket. "I take it that you didn't forget about this?"_

_Haruya's eyes widened at the envelope and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. That letter was the start of all of this. He scowled. "Duh. Of course I remember that piece of junk."_

_Hiroto smiled a little. "It's the kidnapping attempt letter. You were the first to find it in our mailbox."_

"_And you gave it to me for safe keeping. Ever since then, you've been following Gazelle around making sure that the guy's safe." Saginuma commented and slid the envelope back into his jean's pocket._

_Haruya felt his face burn up in embarrassment. _

"_But…" Hiroto started, "you do know it's not just a kidnapping attempt… Gazelle was also being marked by assassins."_

_Haruya scowled once again. He gripped his blanket in the same time trying to restrain his anger. _

"_Just for your info, we've been doing a good job in protecting Gazelle though both he and Reize were completely oblivious to our attempts." Hiroto said and sighed. A few years back, Haruya had firmly told him and Saginuma not to tell Midorikawa. Why? Because the green-haired boy was pretty close to Fuusuke and also because he had a big mouth. Even after the accident, Midorikawa didn't know the exact details of this little fiasco._

"_You might as well know one of the events that had happened when you were asleep on the hospital bed." Saginuma crossed his arms over his chest and started talking. "There was that one time when the three of us, me, Gran and Reize, forced Gazelle out of the house and took him to the mall. At that time it was already 3 months since your coma." Saginuma looked at Hiroto. It was clear he wanted the red-haired boy to continue._

_Hiroto sighed and sat up straight in his chair. "We left Gazelle alone for a while since he was still in a bad mood. When we came back," Hiroto looked at Haruya to see his reaction. It was priceless. Haruya's face was pale and it looked like he was eager for the next part of the story, like a little kid waiting for his mum to say 'And the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood up!' and then squeal in fear. Hiroto smirked and continued. "Gazelle was still sulking. We had to push him, the three of us, just to get him to move. I think it was just pure luck or maybe just coincidence but as we were like about a few steps away, a potted plant dropped exactly where Gazelle was standing."_

_Haruya's throat suddenly felt dry. No way? Fuusuke was that close to death? Oh, he was really grateful for his friends for keeping a look out. Man, he had to give credit to these two._

_Haruya gulped. He didn't know what to say. _

_Hiroto suddenly stood up and so did Saginuma. Midorikawa woke up by the sound of the boy's chairs moving. "Huh?" Midorikawa looked around and his eyes landed on Haruya. "EEP! ZOMBIE!" The green-haired boy immediately ran to Hiroto and hugged him by the nexk._

'_So that's why he fainted… He thought Burn turned into a zombie!' Both Hiroto and Saginuma thought in the same time. 'Well he did watch that zombie horror movie alone last night.' The commented in their heads again._

"_Uuhh well Burn we'll be going now." Saginuma said as he helped Hiroto to drag Midorikawa outside._

"_Yeah, we're gonna tell Father about this." Hiroto said and waved before closing Haruya's hospital room door._

_**Now.**_

Fuuske was still speechless. What was wrong with Haruya? The white-haired boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. He didn't care about that now, for he had got his 'flaming boy' back.

"Hey Fuusuke…" Haruya said and he looked up. His eyes cold. "Y-Yeah?" Fuusuke flinched a little at the stare. He felt his face getting hot.

"You're… Not hooked or anything… are you?" 'AAH!' That was Haruya screaming. 'WHY ASK A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT! I AM SO NOT MYSELF RIGHT NOW!' Haruya was shouting inside his head again.

Fuusuke tried hard not to laugh but he did anyways. "M-ME? !" And he laughed and laughed. "Haruya, do you know how much I suffered for you?"

Haruya smiled. That was enough for an answer. So, Fuusuke really does love him…

The white-haired boy smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Haruya recognized the piece of paper almost immediately. His jaw drop.

"Besides, weren't you the one who confessed first?" Yup, it was the letter where Haruya had given to the maids to give to Fuusuke. Haruya couldn't believe that Fuusuke still kept that letter!

"Uumm I uuh…" Okay, he was out of words to say. What's there to do when you're out of words to say to your beloved one? Only one thing.

Haruya leaned in and kissed Fuusuke on the lips. His tongue licked the other boy's mouth, begging for entrance. Fuusuke's eyes widened in shock but he slowly closed them and opened his mouth a little, letting Haruya's tongue slide in. Haruya's letter to him 2 years ago slipped out of his hands and he didn't care.

2 years of waiting and misery….

2 years of pain and suffering….

That 2 years wait had ended and they were together again.

This time, for eternity.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Love~ Love~ Love~ I want your love~ XD

Yuu: Since when do you listen to Lady GaGa?

Flo: I've listened to her songs since she became a star okay?

Yuu: Whatever…

Burn and Gazelle: (breathing hard and red in the face) O/O! ! ! !

Flo: (smirks) I think that's the first time I've ever written a described kiss XD

Burn and Gazelle: … We don't know what to say! T^T! REVIEW FOR OUR SAKE!

Siblings: XXDD

IE Cast: We feel sorry for you guys…


End file.
